The Way Things Should Have Gone
by cinderella9056
Summary: This story takes place in 1998/1999 Robin has had enough of Carly and her demands and her schemes and Jason finally realizes he has pushed Robin too far. Will Jason finally realize what his neglect and stress of dealing with Carly has done to Robin? Will he choose Michael and Carly or Robin? If he chooses Robin what will Carly do? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

THE WAY THINGS SHOULD HAVE GONE

A Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 1998/1999

CHAPTER ONE

Robin now knows what she has to do. She needs to leave Jason. She cannot stay anymore, she cannot be dead last anymore. She cannot be a liar, a kidnapper anymore. She cannot put up with Carly anymore. She won't put up with Carly anymore. Carly insults Robin and when Robin defends herself Jason takes Carly's side. Carly throws her affair with Jason in Robin's face, her HIV status and so much more and Jason does nothing. He says that's just Carly being Carly. She was sick of it. She couldn't do it anymore. She had lost fifteen pounds and she couldn't afford to lose anymore and between Carly stressing Robin out and Jason neglecting her she was getting sick.

Robin had finally gone to see Alan which Jason used to go with her to her appointments, but no he didn't even know she had an appointment. He didn't know something was wrong and he always knew before when something was wrong physically and emotionally. He didn't anymore, because she figured he didn't care about her anymore now that he had Michael and Carly.

Robin took down her suitcases and started packing her things with tears running down her cheeks. She just couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't support Jason any more in keeping Michael when Michael wasn't even his son he was AJ's.

A short time later she hears the door open and knew he was here to shower and change his clothes. He had spent the night at Carly's again. He never slept here anymore in their bed with her. He hadn't spent the night here in their bed in a month. He told her he slept on the couch, but that didn't matter to Robin. What mattered to Robin is that he was not here in their bed. They had sex sometimes before he would leave to go to Carly and Michael. They used to make love, but not anymore. He used to cherish her and worship her body, but he hadn't done that in a while. No of course not, that would take time and she would be calling and he would have to leave. Now she was tired of it.

Jason walked up the stairs to his and Robin's bedroom and is shocked at finding her packing. "What's going on Robin?"

"I'm packing, I'm leaving Jason. I can't do this anymore. I can't be a party to this anymore. I can't be dead last. I can't sleep alone in our bed because you are with Carly and Michael. I am sick and you haven't even noticed and why is that Jason? Why? Because you are always running out the door to her place. I am sick of being in our bed alone and wishing that you were here with me. Wondering what you are doing with Carly. I never used to be insecure about rather you would cheat on me again with her, but I am now so I'm leaving so you can be with her and Michael."

"What do you mean you are sick?" Jason asked baffled, how did he not know she was sick?

"Jason I've lost fifteen pounds because of the stress of having Carly in my life and your neglect. You treat me like your whore and Carly like your wife with Michael as your son with Carly. Do you know that I am the laughing stock of this town because of what is going on with Carly? I hear the whispers of poor HIV+ Robin couldn't give Jason a son so he had to go to the town whore to get the son he wanted. I am sick of it. I was respected in this town, but not anymore." Robin said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Robin, please don't leave me. I will do anything you want, I love you. I can't lose you."

"You have a funny way of showing me that you love me. I just don't believe that anymore." Robin goes back to packing with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Do you love me, Robin?" Jason said scared she would say no.

"I will always love you, Jason, but I can't be the other woman anymore."

"You are not the other woman."

"Yes, I am. Carly buys what she wants with your money and you let her spend as much as she wants, a fur coat, diamonds or whatever she wants and she tells everyone you bought it for her. Everyone believes that Michael is your son so you had to cheat on me while I was at Yale. You don't think that hurts me, that everyone I love believes that I am not enough for you? That you had to turn to Carly because I have HIV to get the son you wanted? It hurts Jason. I'm done."

"What do I have to do to get you to stay? I can't be without you. You are my heart, you are my north. How I find myself on the map."

"I have to leave Jason. I am sick and all my energy is going to be taken trying to fight whatever is wrong with me. I don't have time or the inclination to deal with Carly and all the hurtful things she says to me and you taking her side. I can't do it anymore. I don't want Carly in my life because she stresses me out. So I have to leave."

"No you don't. I will do better. Please stay?!"

"Jason, please understand. I can't do this anymore. I am sick and I have to concentrate on that. I hope my protocol is still working, but with all the sickness, I have it could have stopped working because of the stress that I am under. I can't deal with Carly and her throwing the fact that I can't have a child, or your affair or my HIV in my face anymore. I'm sorry Jason, I can't stay with Carly in the picture. Carly's won."

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE WAY THINGS SHOULD HAVE GONE

A Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 1998/1999

CHAPTER TWO

"Jason, please understand. I can't do this anymore. I am sick and I have to concentrate on that. I hope my protocol is still working, but with all the sickness, I have it could have stopped working because of the stress that I am under. I can't deal with Carly and her throwing the fact that I can't have a child, or your affair or my HIV in my face anymore. I'm sorry Jason, I can't stay with Carly in the picture. Carly's won."

A stunned Jason looks, really looks at the woman he loves and realizes she is right. Robin shouldn't have to deal with Carly and her insults and his neglect these two things have made her sick, he couldn't lose her. What could he do to stop her from leaving? He knew he had to get Carly out of their lives or he would lose Robin, but what about Michael. He knew suddenly that he had a choice, Michael or Robin? He couldn't have both anymore. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm calling Justice and having my right to Michael turned over to AJ. I won't leave you in our bed alone anymore. I will be there every night that I don't have to work. I won't be friends with Carly anymore. She hasn't won. I love you more than anything or anyone. Please don't leave."

"You are really going to tell AJ the truth and turn Michael over to him?" Robin asked, stunned.

"Yes, I am. Robin, I can't lose you. I just can't. You are my heart and without you I can't survive. You taught me to love and you are the first person that I have ever loved and you will be the last. I will always love you."

"Alright, Jason, as long as you tell him and my family the truth about Michael I will stay. If you don't tell him I will leave."

"I know. I will call Justice and get the paperwork started and tell AJ and Mac that Michael is AJ's son and that I lied to everyone about it. Now when is your Dr.'s appointment? I would like to go with you." Robin searches Jason's face and concludes he is telling the truth.

"Alan called a few minutes before you got here and told me he needed to see me right away. So I will be heading that way in about a half hour."

"I'll shower and change. I want to go with you." Jason said.

"Okay." Robin said, she was worried about what was wrong and she in her worry about what was wrong she forgot that Mac was going to meet her in Alan's office.

Jason showered and changed and Robin and him left to go to see Alan about how sick Robin was. They were praying that her HIV protocol hadn't stopped working. Jason was scared of losing Robin to this horrific disease known as AIDS. He couldn't lose her to it, not now and especially when he knew he would be to blame for it because of the stress she was under because of Carly.

Robin was anxious to find out what was wrong with her, she was worried that her HIV had turned into AIDS and she was going to die. She was scared, especially since Alan wanted to see her right away when he got the tests back. She had gone in two days ago and had seen Alan and he had wanted her to take some tests including blood test and urine sample. Now she was going in to see what the results were. At least she had Jason here this time and she wasn't alone like she was a couple days ago. Though she wasn't going to be alone this time because she had called Mac. Oh Mac was going to meet her at General Hospital. She wonders if she should tell Jason, no let it be a surprise, she thinks. Serves him right for neglecting her, she didn't think he would care that she had a doctor's appointment or be here for her so Mac, who always was there for her was to meet her at GH so she wouldn't be alone. She didn't know that Jason would wise up and be here for her.

Jason knew he had a lot to do in getting Michael and Carly situated with AJ and turning his rights over to AJ. Justice would be the one to help him with that, he had to do it or he would lose Robin and he wasn't willing to do that. He had lived without Robin when she went to Paris when they broke up after he was shot and he couldn't lose her again, no matter what. He would turn his paternal rights over to AJ. Robin had faith in AJ and that he would make a good father to Michael. He sure hoped so.

They arrived at the hospital and Jason got out and helped Robin out. He had never noticed how tiny Robin was now but he could see it now. Her clothes were baggy on her and they didn't use to be baggy. She had indeed lost weight and she couldn't afford to lose that much weight. What had he and Carly done to her?

They head to the 4th floor and check in and a few minutes later Mac walks in and sees Robin and Jason sitting in the waiting room. He walks over to his niece and sits down next to her. "I didn't know he was going to be here."

"Neither did I. He came home after I got off the phone to you to meet me here so I wouldn't be alone for whatever Alan had to tell me. I need you both and I don't want any fighting. I don't know what Alan wanted to tell me and I need you both here with me." Robin said looking back and forth between the two men.

"Alright." Jason said, knowing Robin was right she needed the both of them to be there for her especially if she got bad news.

"For you I will do it." Mac said, not liking that Jason was here but for Robin he would stay and put up with Jason. Especially since he figured that as soon as Carly called Jason would leave and Robin would be in tears again because Jason cared more about Michael and Carly than Robin.

Jason said surprising both Robin and Mac, "After this is over I have something to tell you that is very important. So please don't rush off."

Robin looks at Mac and she is pleading with him with her eyes so he says "Okay."

Alan walks into the waiting room and is shocked to see Jason there and he says to Robin, "Robin, do you want Mac and Jason to come with us or do you want them to wait here while you are checked over and we talk about what I found?"

"I need both of them to come with us. I want both Mac and Jason to come with us." Robin said looking at Alan a man she had known most of her life.

"Alright, it is your choice. Let's go to my office to talk about the results and then you will be examined again."

Jason gets up and helps Robin up and Mac stands up and the three of them follow Alan hoping it isn't something serious or something that can't be fixed.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
